


Guarda esa flor

by yunnmello



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnmello/pseuds/yunnmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No logra evitar el suspirar melancólicamente al recordar lo recién ocurrido, quién le ha regalado esa flor mientras se despedía en su jardín, bailando aún en sus memorias ese vals recapitulando cada episodio de amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarda esa flor

**Author's Note:**

> God ;A; Si no lo escribía iba a morir. Inspirado totalmente en un vals del compositor mexicano Melesio Morales, "Guarda esa flor", que data de principios del siglo XX. Es obligatorio escucharla al leer.

Ella camina atravesando la grande y vacía casa, cuyo ambiente es comoel hielo a pesar de estar en primavera. Su vestido rosa se arrastra cada vez que mueve sus pies y su cabello perfectamente peinado se balancea ligeramente en cada paso.

Se detiene en una puerta de madera ostentosamente adornada y, con una llave de metal, abre el cerrojo, entrando a su bella alcoba color hueso. Luminosos rayos del exterior se cuelan, atravesando un par de encajes de seda. Cierra la entrada.

La joven se dirige a su tocador, sentándose frente a un largo espejo. Admira sus facciones iluminadas: sus labios rosados, ligeramente abiertos; las mejillas acaloradas, coloreadas con un tono carmín. Sus dos jades brillando por la ilusión del primer amor.  
Coloca el tulipán amarillo que su mano derecha sujetaba con delicadeza, en un jarrón de porcelana que, junto a varios cepillos, unas peinetas y un par de perfumes, descansan en la mesita. Coge uno de esos peines con una mano, mientras que con la otra desata su cabello con simplicidad, liberándolo en el aire.

Su mirada se centra en esa flor, encantada con esas vivas tonalidades amarillentas. Vigilando el resbalar de una pequeña gota de rocío a través de su tallo liso, sin espinas.

No logra evitar el suspirar melancólicamente al recordar lo recién ocurrido, quién le ha regalado esa flor mientras se despedía en su jardín. Deja caer los párpados sobre sus pupilas, intentando regresar a esos momentos llenos de armonía. Evocando esos ojos negros que la enloquecen, ese porte elegante que la atrapa, esa voz grave que le ocasiona un soplo de amor en su corazón.

¡Cómo ansía que aquel joven heredero, junto a su madre, haga acto de presencia, cada día, en esta fría casa, anhelando lograr captar su olor como cada ocasión en la que se entregan a una pieza de vals!

Visualiza, como si estuviese sucediendo, sus manos entrelazadas mientras danzan en aquel salón; sus ojos encontrándose, provocando un cambio en el impávido semblante del joven que muestra una arrogante sonrisa, adornada con un toque de ternura... Desvaneciéndose al instante.

Después, a pesar de que el vals continúa escuchándose, los dos se balancean ligeramente, intentando continuar a pesar de sentir sus latidos unirse cuando ella se recarga en ese pecho, sorprendiéndose al sentir sus brazos rodear su espalda y apresarla junto a él. Compartiendo un sentimiento más que real.

Abre los ojos. "Recuerda", se repite, "él ya ha partido". Y, repentinamente, una fría lágrima surge desde el fondo de su alma, deslizándose con lentitud a través de su mejilla, regresando a ese momento en el que perdió su alma.

Bailaban; nadie era testigo de su mutua entrega. Sus pasos sincronizados creaban arte, ambos se miraban fijamente. Un deje de luz atravesaba el ventanal del salón, ligeramente iluminando sus ojos verdes anhelantes que observaban aquellos labios entreabiertos.  
Sentía sus latidos acelerarse en el momento en el que sus pensamientos se dirigían a ese sueño escondido. Contemplaba ese rostro pálido que transmitía un sentimiento, una dicha, una tristeza.

Y, deteniendo el baile, el joven la sujetó del brazo, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, deseando sentir su respiración junto a la suya. Apresándola en un sueño, en una ilusión de la que no lograrían escapar.

La alejó con ternura y, tocando sus mejillas sonrojadas, se acercó lentamente, cerrando los ojos al esperar el roce entre sus labios. El beso danzando al ritmo del vals, marcando el último adiós.

Al separarse, no hicieron falta palabras. Abrazándose, ella dejó caer una lágrima amarga. Llena de dolor.

Caminaron, tomados de la mano, hacia la salida de esa casa casi vacía. Miraban hacia la misma dirección, mientras unos ojos esmeraldas se llenaban de lágrimas saladas, sin notar una de ellas evaporarse al resbalar por los pómulos del otro rostro.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, cruzaron el umbral, encontrándose en un jardín cuyo pasto verde brillaba a la luz del día. Decidiendo acompañarlo hasta donde le fuera posible, continuaron hacia las rejas que marcaban el límite de la despedida.

Desenlazando sus dedos con agilidad, el joven se inclinó, sin observar esa aflicción en el rostro de aquella doncella enamorada al sentir, desesperadamente, la necesidad de sujetar sus manos entrecruzadas.

Irguiéndose, la miró y sorprendiéndola, secó una lágrima que escurría a través de un semblante destrozado con un beso, anhelando atrapar cada una de ellas en su pecho, sin dejarlas torturar su corazón deshecho.

Se encorvó, ofreciéndole un tulipán dorado que observaba con curiosidad esos ojos ensombrecidos por el calvario de la despedida. Ella lo aceptó, reclinándose mientras derramaba valses de dolor.

—Antes de que ella se marchite, te prometo que volveré. Así que, por favor, guarda esa flor.

Brotan ilusiones desde su interior, presentándose en apariencia de lágrimas marchitas que manchaban sus ojos jade. Su cabeza se escondía entre sus brazos cruzados, intentando protegerse de su tortura, de sus recuerdos.

Hoy, su hogar se siente aún más vacío.

Alza la vista, mira esa flor. Levanta la cabeza, secando sus lágrimas y observando su reflejo con decisión. Levanta del jarrón al vivo tulipán, lo acerca a su rostro e inhala su olor. Es como el que percibía en cada vals que compartían en el salón.

—Confío en que volverás, Sasuke-kun.

Camina hacia la salida, deseando armar con cada uno de esos valses una cadena de espejismos en su memoria. Sabiendo que, cuando él regrese, traerá una nueva colección de piezas desde Europa. Dejando al tulipán reposar, como un emblema alimentando una hermosa ilusión de la niñez.


End file.
